


Absolutely untitled

by cmorgana



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Fili, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Uncle Thorin, baby!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not a fic or a drabble, so it's not written as such. It's more of a plot or maybe just thoughts...it's full of "and"s and "but"s... I was bored and that scene came into my mind ;)</p><p>Thorin and his really young nephews on the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely untitled

There’s a lot of snow outside and Kili and Fili are playing in it, two tiny baby dwarfs running and laughing and fighting with snowballs. But Thorin is working, because he’s the King, the Leader of his people and there are no vacations for him nor free days, but while working at the forge he keeps looking behind his shoulder to his nephews, longing to be with them, to let loose of his responsibilities…until Dwalin sighs, because really, he’s their king but he’s also an idiot that’s going to kill himself with work and stress when it’s totally not necessary, so he just takes Thorin’s hammer and pushes his friend out of the shop, ignoring Thorin’s objections.

And so Thorin spends his day with his nephews, laughing and running and throwing snowballs…he even makes a giant snowman, higher than Dwalin, he tells Kili and Fili petulantly, looking back at his friend still looking at them from the workshop with an irritating knowing smile. The afternoon goes on, with Thorin having the fun he voluntary missed in years, with the kids still looking at him in awe after hours, because they can’t believe their uncle is really there with them, playing and joking! It’s been so long since uncle took time just for them!

Then comes the dark and Kili is so tired he can barely stand, pale from the cold, and Fili is soaked to the skin and trembling, so Thorin tells them is time to go, but they don’t want to, because if they’ll go home then uncle will be gone again, working and doing whatever it is he do that makes him so nervous… and Kili throw a little tantrum, so Thorin just menace him to stop or he’ll have to spank him, not that he’d really lay a finger on one of his babies, and Kili just looks at him and starts to cry, but if there’s a thing in the world that Thorin can’t take, even worse than dragons or elves, are tears from his nephews! So he grabs Kili from the back of his coat and lifts him, starting to tickle the now laughing dwarf, wet hair sticking to his face under the blue hood, cheeks finally rosy. Fili looks at the scene for a second, smiling at how his uncle is finally making Kili happy, because maybe he’s just a dwarfling, but he already knows that what matters in his life is Kili happiness. After a few seconds he runs to his uncle too, grabbed his arm and when Thorin lift it Fili starts to dangle, laughing, and the adult dwarf for a moment, just one, wonders why he can’t have that everyday, why he has to do stupid things like work and relationship and be always snappy with his nephews. Then he stops thinking, because he’s carrying the kids home like that, still laughing and shivering, and he realizes Dìs is not even there, gone to meet with their kin, and for a moment he just panics, thinking about calling Dwalin and begging him for help because he has really no idea how to take care of two cold nephews, but in the end he just takes them to his quarters and take off their dripping clothes and starts to dry them, even if Kili keeps running around, climbing furniture, and it’s really like trying to dry a huge puppy, but for once Thorin doesn’t even feel like snapping at him to stay still, because Kili is truly happy and Fili looks at him with such love that he’d never have the heart to ruin that.

When they’re dry and calmer he fixes them dinner, not even sure it’s edible, but Fili just eats grinning, so maybe it isn’t too bad. Kili barely touches it, too tired to eat, and then, with a yawn, he gets up and without even a word climbs on Thorin’s lap, hugs his neck, and two seconds later he’s gone, fast asleep, and Thorin can’t even try and hide the smile, even if Fili is looking at them. He strokes the dark locks, still moist and just then he noticed the longing in his older nephews. His beautiful blond baby, so strong and proud even if he’s just a dwarfling, already trained in wait and sacrifice. Thorin holds Kili tight while walking to the armchair and the little one doesn’t even stir. When he’s seated he open his free arm to Fili and the kid literary runs to him, climbing on his lap and awkwardly kissing his cheek, and Thorin realizes it’s the first time in years that Fili kisses him. Tenderly he kisses the kid back, on his head, and smiles when the baby blond dwarf makes himself at home on his chest, grabbing his brother’s hand and then, almost as an afterthought, a lock of Thorin’s hair. Thorin doesn’t even notice he’s drifting off to sleep like that too.

Dwalin smiles when he finds them later and he doesn’t wake them, he just throws a blanket over them, lightly caressing Thorin’s forehead, glad that for once he isn’t frowning.


End file.
